


Unbroken

by Sassybutt0216



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: Bella Swan has a perfect life. She has an amazing job, and adorable kid but everything was about to change when she catches her husband in there bed with his secretary. Bella decided to move back to her home town of Forks. In Forks, she meets the charming Dr. Cullen and his daughters.
Relationships: Bella/Edward Past, Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan, Carlisle/OC, Edward/Tayna, Emmett Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything! I am just playing with the plot. This is my second Bella/Carlisle fanfiction. I love this pairing so much. They are a lot of fun to write. There is not going to be any abuse in this story like there was in Butterfly Kisses. If you like a darker story I would check it out! I do have a very busy life and I am writing some other stories so I will try to have regular updates. I am not a professional writer and do not have a beta reader. I will make mistakes. If you don't like it then don't read. Due to the amount, of comments I was getting I deleted this story and I am going to re-put it up with changes. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

"Ms. Swan, it's nice to have you join the staff here at Forks Elementary." The principle, Mr. James said to me.

"I am happy to be here. I am ready for a new start and I think this is a perfect place to have that new start." I told him.

He nodded his head and stood up. "How about I show you where your room is?" He asked me.

"That sounds great," I said getting up and following Mr. James through the hallway. On the way to my room, Mr. James showed me where certain things were. He showed me where the teacher lounge was, the bathroom, cafeteria, and some of the other rooms. When he opened the door, I followed him into the room. It was not the biggest room but it had tons of natural light and big windows. I could already see how I was going to decorate the room. At this very moment, I knew that I had made the right choice to leave Edward and start over. "I love it. Thank you for this great opportunity."

He smiled at me. "You welcome. I have things to take care of but if you have questions I will be in my office. There are a couple of teachers here setting up the rooms. If you have a chance I would get to know them." He said setting my keys on my desk and walking to the door. He turned around for a quick minute. "Welcome back to Forks, Bella."

"I am glad to be back," I said giving him a bright smile. Once I head the door close behind him, I sat down at my desk.

I could not believe how much my life has changed in the past few months. Not 6 months ago I was in love with a man that I thought that I would spend the rest of my life with. I did not have to worry about what holiday I was going to be able to spend with my son. I did not need to send him to his father every other weekend. I had stability, love, support. I had everything and it got ripped away with one night. One woman and a man who could not stay faithful. One night where a boss sleeps with his secretary in our bed. A night where marriage is broken and we become part of the 50% of marriages end in divorce.

I shook my head of all thoughts about Edward and Tayna. This was mine and Liams new start and we were not going to let anything bring us down. I spent the next few hours setting up my classroom and looking at the curriculum. Once I made my first few lesson plans for Monday and the rest of the week I decided to lock up and go home. I was just about to leave when there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello. I am Emmett McCarthy. I am the other Kindergarten teacher." He said.

Emmett was a big guy, not like he was overweight. He looked like he was all muscle. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair. He had to be around my age. He did not look any younger than that. It was going to be nice to have someone around my age to work with. Most teachers are older and have been here awhile. Emmett was wearing a big goofy smile that was almost infectious.

"Hi. I am Bella Ma...Swan. It is nice to meet you also." I said smiling back at him.

"I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself to you. If you need anything I am just down the hall." He said giving me a wink and walking away.

"Nice to meet you also," I yelled after him.

I think this change of pace was going to be good for me. I am ready to start at my new job. I was not going to have Liam until Sunday morning so I decided to pour my self a glass of wine and take a relaxing bath when I got home.

***********************************************************

"Mommy look what I got," Liam said showing me the blue elephant in his hand.

I kneeled down and opened my arms. "It is so cute baby," I said as he ran into my arms. He gave me a great big hug. "Did you have fun with Daddy?" I asked him.

"It was lots of fun. Daddy took me to the park and we got ice cream." He said smiling at me.

"That is good. How about you go out your stuff away I will make some dinner." I said standing up and looking at Edward.

"Was he good this weekend?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself keeping the cold away and leaning against the wall.

"I don't really want to have small talk with you Bella. I will see you when it is my turn with Liam. Tell him I love him." He said slamming the door behind him.

Once I heard his car pull out of the driveway I wrap my arms tighter around my body and fall against the wall. I bring my knees up into my chest a let a tear run down my cheek. I did not understand Edward sometimes.

"Mommy are you okay?" Liam asked walking up to me.

"I am okay," I said giving him a smile.

"Did daddy say something mean?" He asked looking at me.

"No. He just wanted me to tell you that he loves you and you will see him soon." I said getting up and picking him up.

"Mommy, can we have dinner now?" He asked laying his head on my shoulder.

"Do you want pizza?" I asked him.

"Yes." He yelled.

"Okay, why don't you go set the table? I ordered pizza before you came home. It should be here any moment." I said setting him down.

"Okay!" He said running into the kitchen.

"No running in the house Liam. You could hurt yourself." I yelled back to him. I picked up the phone and ordered the pizza. They told me about 30 minutes. I decided before I went into the kitchen to put some of the stuff away that was in the hallway. They were tripping hazards and we did not that.

I was just about to go check on Liam when there was a knock on the door. I went and opened the door to get the pizza. Once the pizza was paid for I walked into the kitchen. When I got into the kitchen I saw Liam standing on the counter.

"Liam what are you doing? You could get hurt." I said walking over to him. Too bad, I am a klutz and I tripped over a bag on the floor. Liam quickly looked at me and then lost his balance. He fell off the counter and landed hard on his left arm.

I quickly get up off the floor and walk over to Liam. "Are you okay buddy?" I asked putting him in my arms. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy my arm hurts." He cried.

"Okay. Let's get you up so we can take you to the hospital. You might have broken your arm." I said picking him up. I grabbed my coat and I wrapped his coat around his shoulders and walked out to the car.

Once he was in his booster seat, I got into the car and I drove him to the hospital. Man Edward was right. Liam does take after me in the way of hurting myself. I always hoped he did not take after me on that. Once we were at the ER I signed Liam in and we waited for the doctor to call us back to the room. Sitting in the ER was like Deja Vu. I remember sitting in these exact chairs with my father and mother every time I hurt myself. We sat in the waiting room for about twenty minutes before we were called back into the room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Liam who was sitting on the examination table.

"My arm still hurts Mommy." He said sniffling.

"You will be okay baby. The doctor will come in and give you an x-ray. That is a picture of your arm bone. That way we can tell if you did break your arm. It is not going to hurt at all." I said walking over to the bed and hugging him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I turned around to see a young doctor walk in. For a second I had to wonder if I had walked onto a set of a medical drama. He had to be in his late 20's. He had platinum blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and a really nice smile.

"Hello. I am Dr. Cullen." He said holding out his hand.

"I am Bella Ma...Swan and this is my son Liam." I said reaching out and shaking his hand.

"So can you tell me what happened?" He walked over to Liam.

"I was trying to get plates out of the cupboard and I fell off the counter," Liam said shyly.

"Maybe next time ask for help Buddy." He said smiling at him. He got up and looked at the cart before washing his hand. "Okay how about I look at your arm and then get the nice nurse in here to get you an x-ray."

"Okay." He said nodding his head.

Dr. Cullen took his left arm in his hands and started to look at it. He asked if certain things hurt. Every one in a while he would write things down. "Well, I can't be certain until we get an x-ray, so I am going to order one. Someone will be right with you." He said grabbing his file and walking out the door.

"He is a nice man, mommy." He said after the door is closed.

"Yes he is baby," I said smiling at him.

After a while, the x-ray nurse came in and gave him an x-ray. I had to leave the room so I decided to walk outside for a minute and call Edward. He would be pissed if I did not tell him that his son got hurt. I grabbed my phone and called him. After a couple of rings, he picked up the phone.

"What do you want Bella?" He said annoyingly.

"I just wanted to let you know that Liam fell and got hurt. They are x-raying his arm right now to see if he broke it." I told him.

"Why were you not watching him? You know he is not allowed to be by himself." He yelled into the phone.

"I stepped out for a minute to pay the pizza guy and even if I was not in the room, as you like to remind me he is just as much of a klutz like I am. I used to hurt myself all the time. No matter who was around." I yelled back at him.

"Just message me what's wrong with him and next time be a better mother and pay attention to our son." He huffed.

"I am a very good mother. You have no right to say that I am not a good mother. I am always at his side and I take really good care of him. I know that you are mad about the divorce but maybe you should not have slept with Tayna. This is not all my fault Edward Mason." I said hanging up the phone. I was so angry with him and I could not believe what he had said about me.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked into the hospital. When I got back into the room the nurse had left and Liam was sitting on the bed. All the anger that I had for Edward melted away when I say my son sitting there.

"How was your x-ray, bud?" I asked him.

"It went good. The lady says that it will only take a little while before I should know if I broke my arm." He said.

"Let's hope our pizza is not too cold when we get home," I said kissing his head.

"I hope not. Mommy can I sit with you." He asked me.

"Anything for you," I said picking him up and setting him in my lap. He laid his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around him making sure I did not hit his left arm. About five minutes later I heard Liam's breathing even out and I could tell he had fallen asleep. I was just about to wake him up when there was a knock on the door. Dr. Cullen had walked in with a couple of supplies in his hand. I recognized them as the stuff to make a cast.

"Well, there is a slight fracture on the wrist. We are going to put him in a cast for about 6 to 8 weeks." He said turning around and looking at us. He gave me a small smile.

"He has had a really long day," I said rubbing the hair out of his face.

"Once we put the cast on him I will get the discharge papers." He said.

"Time to wake up, baby. The doctor is back." I told him.

He moved slightly.

"If you wake up, I will give you some yummy ice cream," I told him.

He sat up in my arms. "Can it be chocolate ice cream?" He asked me.

"Any kind you want," I told him.

"I am awake now mommy." He said kissing my cheek. "Hi, Dr. Cullen."

Dr. Cullen smiled at him. "So I have to put a cast on your arm. What color would you like?" He asked him.

"What colors do you have?" Liam asked him.

"I have black, blue, and pink." He told him.

"Can I have blue please?" He said.

"Sounds good. Now, why don't we put you back on the table so I can put the cast on you." He said helping him out of my lap and setting him back on the table.

After Liam was on the table, Dr. Cullen worked on putting his cast on. Liam had to ask him questions. Liam was always a curious person.

"Do you have any children?" He asked him.

"Liam don't be rude." I scolded him.

"No worries Ms. Swan. I have two girls of the same age as you. Their names are Alice and Rosalie."

"That is cool. Do you have any pets?" He asked him.

"I do not. My girls really want a puppy. Do you think they would be surprised if I got a puppy for Christmas?" He asked him.

Liam shakes his head. "I want a puppy also. Mommy can I have a puppy?" He asked me.

"Maybe after your arm is better," I told him. Honestly, I would not mind getting a dog. The only reason why we did not was because Edward did not want one. He thought that they were dirty animals and never wanted to clean up after them.

Liam continued asking him questions for the rest of the time. He asked him what is his favorite color. If he has any siblings and things like that.

After the cast was on Dr. Cullen went and got the discharge paper and we were good to go home. On the way home I stopped at the store and got some Chocolate ice cream for Liam. Once we were home I reheated the pizza. We ate out pizza and ice cream before I put Liam to bed. After he was tucked in, I sent a quick text to Edward telling him about Liam's broken left wrist and head to bed myself. Tomorrow was my first day at a new job. I could not wait. For some reason, I just knew things were going to be better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything! Enjoy

"Bella, where are you?" I heard Edward yell from the front door.

"I am in the kitchen making dinner," I yelled back at him.

Edward walked into the kitchen while he was loosening his tie. "We need to talk." He said, walking over to the bar and pouring himself a drink.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, walking over to him.

"You need to get a job. You have not had a job since before Liam was born. It has been four years." He said, sitting at the table.

"That is because I refuse to have our child raised by a stranger. I was planning on getting a job when Liam starts school this fall." I said, staring at him.

"A stranger raised me and nothing is wrong with me." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I had to bite my tongue of saying something that I should not say. "I do not want our son to be raised by someone else other than us," I told him.

"It is not up to you. I have decided that I am going to hiring a nanny, and I want you to find a job." Edward said, taking a sip of his drink.

"What is your problem, Edward?" I asked him.

"I just am tired of you staying home with Liam, spending all my money. Ever since Liam was born, all you do is spend time with him. We have not had a date in forever, and I met a girl at a bar, and that is the most exciting thing that has happened this week." He said, standing up.

"I am not the only one who has stepped away from our marriage. You would rather spend time at work, and girls at bars then with your family. When Liam was born, you were thrilled and then all of a sudden, you just don't want to be with your family." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

Edward just stood there looking at me. We just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Do you have anything to say about that, Edward?" I asked him.

"I am done with this conversation." He said, turning around and leaving the kitchen.

I sighed and went back to cooking dinner, not knowing that a couple of days later, I would find him in bed with his Secretary. Edward was a loving husband when we first got married. We got married when we were young. After a few years, we fell out of love. It happens sometimes.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" I heard Emmett say.

"Sorry I was thinking," I said, blushing at him.

He shook his head and laughed. "I was asking you how your first day was going?"

"It is going well. It is very nice to have a job again. I did not have one for a while. I did not want Liam to grow up with both of his parents working all the time. I did not want him to be raised by a nanny." I told him.

He nodded his head. "Your son is an adorable boy. He has already made a couple of friends." He said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I am happy about that. How is Liam's arm? He had to go and break it last night." I laughed.

"Why is that funny?" He asked, looking at me.

"It would be something that I would do. I am a klutz. I think I have hurt myself more then I would like to say." I said.

"He is doing good. Liam asked if his new friends would sign his cast. I even signed it for him." He said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I am happy about that. Thank you for not treating him differently. I know how hard it is to look different than other kids." I told him, taking a carrot out and taking a bite.

Emmett was going to say something, but a woman had walked up and sat by us. She was gorgeous. She had blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was a little taller than me by just a few. She was dressed up nicely. She had on a pair of grey slacks and a deep red blouse. The shirt kind of reminded me of blood.

"Bella Swan, this is Lisa Todd. She teaches 5th grade." He said, smiling.

"It is nice to meet you," I said, giving her a small smile.

"It is nice to meet you too. You are the new kindergarten teacher, right?" She asked me.

"I am. How long have you been working here?" I asked her.

"I have been here for about four years. I came here looking for a new start." She said.

"That sounds like what I am doing here. I wanted a new start." I said, smiling at him.

"This is a good place to start new." She said, taking a chip off of Emmet's plate.

"Hey! You have your own." He said, moving his plate farther away from him.

"But yours taste so much better." She laughed, reaching for another chip. "Sharing is caring. Don't you try to teach your students that?"

"I have to go back to class. Have fun fighting over chips." I said, standing up and taking one of Emmett's chips also.

"Not you too." He said, throwing his head back.

"See you guys later. It was good to meet you, Lisa." I said, walking out the teacher's lounge and walking to my classroom.

I was rounding the corner when I ran right into someone and fell straight on my ass.

"I am so sorry. I am such a klutz." I said, picking up the papers that were on the ground.

"I can see where your son gets his klutziness." I heard from the voice above me.

I look up to see Dr. Cullen standing above me. I picked up the rest of the papers and stood up. I handed them over to him. "There is not even a question about that," I said.

"How is he doing?" He asked me.

"He is doing good. He has already made a couple of friends and had gotten his cast signed." I told him.

"That is good. I am happy to hear that he is doing better." He said, looking at his watch. "I have to go, but it was nice to see you again."

I gave him a small smile. "It was nice to see you again," I said, leaving. I turned around for a second to see Carlisle kiss Lisa. That is why he was at the school. He is dating one of the teachers. Lucky women, I thought of walking back to the classroom. This time I did not run into anyone. Once I was to my room, I sat at my desk and worked on papers until my students got back from lunch and recess.

The class was just about to start when I heard my phone ring. I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I looked to see that it was Edward.

"What can I do for you, Edward?" I asked, answering the phone. There was no need to be nice. He has done nothing but made my life hell for the past couple of weeks.

"I was wondering if maybe I could have Liam for the night? I wanted to tell him that he is going to be a big brother." He said excitedly.

My whole body froze when he said that to me. Tayna was pregnant? A year or so after we had Liam, we had thrown around the idea of having another child. As an only child, I wanted Liam to grow up with a sibling. Edward did not want another child. He told me that we had one perfect child, and that is all he ever wanted.

"Can you wait until this weekend. You live three hours away. It is impractical for him to stay with you for the night. If you want to come and spend the afternoon with him, you can." I said, looking at the person who had just walked through my door. It was Dr. Cullen.

"Why do you always have to be like this? Fine, I will pick him up after school." He said quickly.

"Okay. I will see you after school. Oh, and congratulations on becoming a father again." I said, hanging up the phone.

I quickly put a fake smile on my face and turned to Dr. Cullen. "What can I do for you?" I asked him, standing up.

"That looked like it was a fun phone call." He said carefully.

"Oh, just my ex-husband is telling me that the person that broke up our marriage is pregnant, and he wants to tell Liam," I said, rubbing my hand over my forehead. This had to be the time to get a headache.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." He said, giving me a small smile.

"No, I am sorry for that. That was not something I should tell a stranger." I said, walking over to the counter and fixing the papers. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to give you back this paper. It was mixed in with all of my stuff." He said, handing me a paper.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" A little girl came up behind him. He picked up the little girl and the other one behind her.

"I came to see Lisa. How is your first day of school going?" He asked them.

"Good." The blond one said.

I had both of them in my class. I am pretty sure the blond one is Rosalie, and her twin is Alice. They were adorable kids.

"Why are you in our classroom?" Alice asked.

"I ran into Ms. Swan and was returning a paper that she dropped." He said, putting them down.

The little girls nodded their heads.

"Why don't you guys go find your seats? We are going to read a story before you guys get to go home." I said to them. There recess and lunch were right before they got to go home.

"Okay." They said, finding the seats as the rest of the class walks into the room.

"If you want to stay, you want. Class is going to be over in twenty minutes," I said, looking at my students. It was lovely to have a class to take care of and teach. Even though the divorce happened, I was still happy to be here.

"Sure." He said, sitting in the chair on the side of the room.

"Okay, class. How about we finish the day off with me reading a book." I said to them.

The kids nodded their heads.

"Okay, let's go sit on the carpet for storytime," I said, grabbing a book and sitting in the chair.

I sat down on the stool and started reading the story. It was a children's book that Liam just adored.

I only had planned to go to the school to pick up the girls and say hi to Lisa. So don't ask me how I have been sitting in my daughter's classroom for the past twenty minutes listing to their teacher read a book to them. Bella Swan interested me. There was something about her.

"Alright, gather your things, and you guys are good to go home for the day. I will see you all tomorrow." I heard Bella say as she stood up and put the book on her chair.

I stood up also and waited for the girls to get all the stuff around. Everyone was almost out of the room when Emmett came into the room with Liam.

"Mommy!" Liam said, running to her.

"Hello, baby. Did you have a good first day at school?" She asked, picking him up and hugging him.

"I did. Mr. McCarthy is nice." He said, smiling at Emmett.

"Carlisle, I did not see you there. Waiting for Rosalie and Alice?" He asked me.

"I am. I am going to take them over to there grandparents while I head into work." I said, nodding my head.

"Your dad is going to pick you up. He has something that he wants to tell you." I heard Bella say to Liam.

"I just got back from dad's. I want to spend time with you, mommy." He said, hugging her closer.

"It is only for a couple of hours. You will still get to sleep in your bed, and if you are good, I will read you a bedtime story." She said, kissing him on his forehead.

"Okay, mommy." He said sadly.

The girls walked up to me and told me that they were done. I picked up their bags and then picked them up. They always wanted to be held. We were about to walk out the door when a man walked in. He did not look happy.

"You should stop babying him, Bella." The man said, giving her a tight smile.

"I will see you later. Have a good time with your father." She said, setting him down and kissing him on the cheek.

"I will. I love you, mommy." He said, walking up to the man.

"What time are you going to have him home, Edward?" She asked him.

"By 6:30 PM. You should trust me with my son." He said.

"I do trust you with OUR son. I am just wondering if I need to make him dinner tonight." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, I will make sure that he is feed before he comes back to you." He said, taking Liam's hand and walking out the door.

"You okay, Bella?" Emmett asked, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I am good." She said, putting a smile on her face. You could tell that it was fake.

I decided that I should leave. The girls were getting antsy, and I was going to be late for work if I did not get moving. I told them goodbye and took the girls to my parent's house. Once the girls were at my parent's house, I went to work—another day of saving lives.


End file.
